


Midnight

by Lepidopteran (inarticulate)



Category: Suikoden III
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-02
Updated: 2006-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inarticulate/pseuds/Lepidopteran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation in Chisha village.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

Hugo wasn't hungry that night, and he couldn't sleep; Sergeant Joe's snores, normally so comforting, left his nerves feeling as jangled and knotty as his stomach. The room was too dark and too close, and after lying there for what felt like it could have been the whole night, he rolled over and stumbled outside.

The starlight was cold and open and familiar, and Hugo breathed deeply, trying not to think of anything.

"Can't sleep?"

Hugo blinked and turned to face the owner of the foggy, muffled voice. Caesar blinked back at him, slowly. "I think I should be asking you that question."

Caesar yawned. "Genius doesn't always come at conventional hours." He flopped down onto the stair in front of the Inn door. "Are you happy with how the battle went?"

Hugo frowned and sat down next to Caesar. "I… yeah, I'm happy with how the battle went. We won!"

He felt a nudge and looked over to see Caesar staring at him intently. He found himself staring back, unsure what Caesar was searching for and having a difficult time breathing anyway. Caesar looked away first, with a sigh. "You were very impressive."

A nervous laugh escaped before Hugo could bite down on it. "I didn't know I could do that," he admitted. "I just… we just needed time."

"And you got what we needed," Caesar said, the intensity returning to his face and voice. "Most people would be happy with that, not wandering around at night with that expression on their face."

Hugo frantically tried to change his expression into-- _something_ before he gave up and slumped. "I want to kill her," he heard himself say. The words echoed strange and distant and familiar.

"The Zexen Knight captain," Caesar said.

It wasn't a question, but Hugo nodded anyway. "They explained it to me," he said quietly. "She's a hero for protecting the village, even though nobody understands why she did it. I just… that just makes me want to kill her more."

He heard a muffled yawn. Then Caesar said, sounding very awake, "It's hard to separate emotions from logic sometimes. If it were easy, the world wouldn't need brilliant strategists."

"You're modest." Hugo risked another glance at the other boy. Caesar's characteristic smile was gone, but he didn't look angry or upset or damning, just maybe a little sad. "I don't understand. It has to make sense somewhere, I trust the Sergeant, but…"

Caesar shook his head. "Either you'll understand someday or you won't." His lazy smile returned, and he tipped his head back to stare up at the stars. Hugo mimicked him. "What's important is that you recognize that you can't let that hate drive you. If you want to become a veteran like the Sergeant, you have to learn to get past that. That's what he wants, isn't it?"

"I want to!" Hugo slammed his palm on the stair as he felt the familiar sting of tears behind his eyes. "I want to, but--"

"It's difficult."

"It _hurts_." Hugo twisted to face Caesar. "Why should I have to forget that I hate her? She killed Lulu!" He tried desperately to slow his breathing. "How can she-- how can they not wonder--"

Caesar just blinked at him.

Hugo shivered and rubbed his upper arms, suddenly cold. "I shouldn't even be thinking like that. I _know_ that."

"I'm not the person you should be talking to about this," Caesar said mildly.

"Yeah, but you're here." Hugo leaned back.

"Mmm," was his answer. Caesar yawned, then shook his head. "Are you going to stay out?"

"Yeah, I think. For a little longer, at least." Hugo forced a smile. "You're going to sleep?"

Caesar climbed to his feet and stretched. "You should sleep as well, if you can." He stopped for a second, looking uncomfortable, then reached out to put his hand on Hugo's shoulder.

Despite the awkwardness of the gesture, it was warm and friendly and _genuine._ Hugo let out a shaky breath that was half a laugh. "Thanks, Caesar," he said, as the other boy pulled back. "I will."


End file.
